familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin County, Vermont
Franklin County is a county in the state of Vermont, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 47,746. Its county seat is the city of St. Albans. It borders the Canadian province of Quebec. The county was created in 1792 and organized in 1796. Franklin County is part of the Burlington metropolitan area. History Franklin County is one of several Vermont counties created from land originally ceded by the state of New York on January 15, 1777 when Vermont declared itself to be a state distinct from New York.Slade, William, Jr., comp. Vermont State Papers: Being a collection of Records and Documents Connected with the Assumption and Establishment of Government by the People of Vermont, Together with the Journal of the Council of Safety, the First Constitution, the Early Journals of the General Assembly, and the Laws from the Year 1779 to 1786, Inclusive. Middlebury, 1823. P. 70-73.Van Zandt, Franklin K. Boundaries of the United States and the Several States. Geological Survey Professional Paper 909. Washington, DC; Government Printing Office, 1976. The Standard Compilation for its subject. P. 64.Williamson, Chilton. Vermont in Quandary: 1763-1825. Growth of Vermont series, Number 4. Montpelier: Vermont Historical Series, 1949. PP. 82-84; map facing 95, 100-102, 112-113. The land originally was contested by Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and New Netherland, but it remained undelineated until July 20, 1764, when King George III established the boundary between New Hampshire and New York along the west bank of the Connecticut River, north of Massachusetts and south of the parallel of 45 degrees north latitude. New York assigned the land gained to Albany County.Slade, William, Jr., comp. Vermont State Papers: Being a collection of Records and Documents Connected with the Assumption and Establishment of Government by the People of Vermont, Together with the Journal of the Council of Safety, the First Constitution, the Early Journals of the General Assembly, and the Laws from the Year 1779 to 1786, Inclusive. Middlebury, 1823. P. 13-19.Van Zandt, Franklin K. Boundaries of the United States and the Several States. Geological Survey Professional Paper 909. Washington, DC; Government Printing Office, 1976. The Standard Compilation for its subject. P. 63. On March 12, 1772 Albany County was partitioned to create Charlotte County,New York Colonial Laws, Chapter 1534; Section 5; Paragraph 321) and this situation remained until Vermont's independence from New York and Britain. However, this did not end the contest. On September 3, 1783, as a result of the signing of the Treaty of Paris the Revolutionary War ended with Great Britain recognizing the independence of the United States. Vermont's border with Quebec was established at 45 degrees north latitude.Van Zandt, Franklin K. Boundaries of the United States and the Several States. Geological Survey Professional Paper 909. Washington, DC; Government Printing Office, 1976. The Standard Compilation for its subject. P. 12.Parry, Clive, ed. Consolidated Treaty Series. 231 Volumes. Dobbs Ferry, New York; Oceana Publications, 1969-1981. Volume 48; pp. 481; 487; 491-492. In 1792, Franklin County was formed from part of Chittenden County. The county's namesake is Benjamin Franklin. in 2008, the federal government declared the county a disaster area after severe storms and flooding June 14–17. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has an area of , of which is land and (8.4%) is water. Adjacent counties and municipalities *Orleans County - east *Lamoille County - southeast *Chittenden County - southwest *Grand Isle County - west *Le Haut-Richelieu Regional County Municipality, Quebec - northwest *Brome-Missisquoi Regional County Municipality, Quebec - north National protected area *Missisquoi National Wildlife Refuge Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 47,746 people, 18,513 households, and 12,939 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 21,588 housing units at an average density of . Of the 18,513 households, 34.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.7% were married couples living together, 10.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 30.1% were non-families, and 22.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age was 39.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $53,623 and the median income for a family was $63,009. Males had a median income of $43,155 versus $36,940 for females. The per capita income for the county was $24,767. About 7.2% of families and 10.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.8% of those under age 18 and 8.7% of those age 65 or over. Politics Economy Personal income The median income for a household in the county was $41,659, and the median income for a family was $46,733. Males had a median income of $32,009 versus $24,078 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,816. About 7.00% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.40% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Industry In 2009, the county had the most dairy farms in the state, 239 out of 1,078. Communities City *St. Albans (city) Towns *Bakersfield *Berkshire *Enosburgh *Fairfax *Fairfield *Fletcher *Franklin *Georgia *Highgate *Montgomery *Richford *Sheldon *St. Albans (town) *Swanton Villages Villages are census divisions, but have no separate corporate existence from the towns they are in. *Enosburg Falls - village of Enosburgh *Swanton Village - village of Swanton Census-designated places *Fairfax *Richford See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Vermont References External links * Franklin County Chamber of Commerce * National Register of Historic Places listing for Franklin Co., Vermont Category:Franklin County, Vermont Category:1796 establishments in Vermont Category:Settlements established in 1796 Category:Burlington metropolitan area